Smash Bros Puppet Pals
by gamer4
Summary: Just what the title is. Potter Puppet Pals, Super Smash Bros. edition! Please R&R. I'm starting with Mysterious Ticking Noise. Rated for safety.
1. The Mysterious Ticking Noise

Gamer4 in. Well, the title says it all. This is Smash Bros. Puppet Pals. So, here's the first chapter, The Mysterious Ticking Noise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Potter Puppet Pals, which, as some of you probably already guessed, this is based on.

Smash Bros. Puppet Pals

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Ticking Noise

* * *

Wolf was sitting in his room one day, doing nothing, when he heard a faint ticking. He looked around. "What is that mysterious ticking noise?" he asked, not talking to anyone in particular. "Not over there, not over here." He continued to listen. "Where is it?" he said as he continued to look. Suddenly he shouted, "WHEN I FIND WHOEVER STARTED THIS NOISE, I'M GONNA-". While he stopped to think what he would do, he listened to the noise. "Actually," he said, "it's kind of catchy." He looked around to make sure no one else was there, then started singing.

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell. Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Where did you come from?!" Wolf asked, jumping away.

"I don't know," Crazy shrugged.

Wolf rolled his eyes and continued singing. "Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Link, Link, Toon Link!" Toon Link said in a high voice, coming up. Wolf looked like he was about to ask, but he decided he didn't want to know.

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Link, Link, Toon Link!"

"Zelda, Zelda." Wolf looked over, but decided not to ask.

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Link, Link, Toon Link!"

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda."

Mario suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looked around and started singing too. "Mario Mario, Mario Mario, Mario Mario!" he shouted.

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Link, Link, Toon Link!"

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda."

"Mario Mario, Mario Mario, Mario Mario, that's me!"

"Wolf!" Wolf shouted.

"Mario!" Mario shouted back.

"Wolf!"

"Mario!"

"Wolf!"

"Mario!" Here they started getting into a fight.

"Wolf!"

"Mario!"

"WOLF!"

"MARIO!"

"WOLF!"

"MARIO"

"CRAZY HAND!" Crazy shouted, jumping up randomly with his glove off. Wolf and Mario jumped backwards as Zelda came flying by.

"Zeeeelda."

"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell."

"Crazy Hand!"

"Link, Link, Toon Link!"

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda."

"Mario Mario, Mario Mario, I'm Mario Mario." Now they all sang together.

"Sing a song, all day long, at Smaaaash, Bros."

Toon Link went down and came up again, saying, "I've found the source of the ticking! It's a smart bomb!"

Mario and Zelda shouted "YAAAY!" while Crazy and Wolf looked at each other, thinking, _Oh, crud _as the bomb went off, and they all blew up.

Ganondorf came out, laughing evilly, tapped his sword on the table, and started singing. "Ganondorf, Ganondorf, oh, Ganon, Ganon, Ganondorf!" Then he left.

The End

* * *

So, what did you think? Please R&R. And no flames, please. I'm open to criticism, but not flaming. Gamer4 out.


	2. trouble at the smash mansion

Gamer4 in. Well, here's the next chapter of Smash Bros. Puppet Pals. This time, it's Trouble at the Smash Mansion. Once again, please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Trouble at the Smash Mansion

It was another ordinary day at the Smash Mansion. Mario, Luigi, and Zelda were sitting in one of the rooms, talking to each other. "Isn't this place great, guys?" Mario was saying.

"Yes, the Smash Mansion is a lot of fun," Luigi said in an oddly high voice.

"I love the practicing," Zelda said.

"_I _love pounding the guts out of each other," Mario replied.

"I love you, Mario," Luigi said, then asked, "What's wrong?" when he saw that Mario had jumped back violently. "I was joking."

"Oh, okay," Mario said. Then he noticed the Crazy Hand flying down the hall, screaming. "Hey, Crazy, what's up?"

Crazy looked confused. "Huh?"

"I mean, what's going on?" Mario said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Crazy said, then sat there, looking at them. They waited, but he didn't say anything, so Luigi spoke.

"So, what _is_ going on, Crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were flying down the hall, screaming," Zelda said. "What happened? Did Kirby and Yoshi get into the food again?"

"No."

"So what's wrong?"

"With what?"

Mario stood up and walked right up to Crazy. Then he spoke slowly and clearly. "You were flying down the hall, screaming your non-existent lungs out. Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, now I remember," Crazy said. They all sat there, waiting for him to tell them. Finally, Luigi spoke again.

"So, what's wrong?"

"With what?"

Mario snapped. He walked up to Crazy and shouted, "YOU WERE SCREAMING DOWN THE HALL! NOW TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Oh, right," Crazy said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, guys. The evil Tabuu is invading the Smash Mansion."

"You saw him?!" Zelda gasped.

"Yeah, and then I flew back down the hall, screaming, and Mario called me in here, and asked me what was up, and I said-"

"We know this part, Crazy." Mario said, gritting his teeth at Crazy's, well, craziness.

"Why didn't you stop him, Crazy?" Luigi asked.

"Umm, I don't believe that is your business," Crazy said.

"You're still scared of him because of the time he killed the Master Hand, aren't you?"

"Umm, no," Crazy said, just as Tabuu came into the room. He crept right behind Crazy, then laughed evilly.

"Now the Smash Bros. are mine!" Tabuu said. Crazy panicked and flew away, screaming again.

"IT'S TABUU! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Wolf ran up to Tabuu and shouted up at him, "I am Wolf, leader of Star Wolf! I'm going to stop you and kill you!" He pulled out his blaster and fired it at Tabuu. The laser bounced off. "Oh, crud," Wolf said as Tabuu laughed evilly again. He then used his butterfly attack on Wolf, sending him through a few walls. Then he went in to Mario, Luigi, and Zelda. Luigi panicked and ran into the hall.

"It's time to die... for you!" Tabuu said, looking at Mario and Zelda.

"Wait!" Mario said. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Tabuu responded, and he got ready to do his butterfly attack again.

"Wait!" Zelda cried again.

"What now?" Tabuu said, starting to get annoyed. Mario and Zelda looked at him for a second, then ran off into the hall. "Hey, wait!" Tabuu called out, then sat back, growling. Suddenly, Luigi ran back into the room, still screaming, ran up to Tabuu, stopped screaming, looked up at him, shouted "Bother!", hit him, then ran after Mario and Zelda, screaming again. Tabuu sat there, thinking of how he would destroy them in the most painful way possible.

Mario and Zelda were hiding in another room. Zelda spoke first. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do," Mario said, looking around in case Tabuu found them. "We're finished. Oh, hey, Luigi!" he added as Luigi came running in.

"Guys, I just thought of a plan!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tabuu was sitting outside the room the three smashers were hiding in. Suddenly, he spoke. "Oh, smashers, come out, and I won't hurt you." Then, under his breath, he added, "At least, it won't hurt for _too _long. Getting your neck snapped will kill you quickly." Then, speaking out loud again, "Where are you?"

"We're over here," Mario's voice said.

"Well, here I come," Tabuu said, going towards the voice.

"No, over here," Luigi's voice said.

"Here?" Tabuu asked, moving towards Luigi.

"Almost, a little more," Zelda's voice said.

Tabuu moved again, muttering, "They'd better be here, or when I find them, I'll-". He shook the thought from his head, and said out loud, "Here?"

"Perfect," Luigi said. "Okay, ready? Shoot him!" Tabuu whirled around just in time to get shot in the face by three super scopes being held by Mario, Zelda, and Luigi. They fired again and again until he fell down dead. The three smashers all cheered.

"Yaaaay!"

"What's going on here?" said Wolf as he walked in.

"Wolf! You're alive!" Mario said, looking at him.

"So it would seem," Wolf said.

"We love you, Wolf," Luigi said, and he and Zelda went to hug him. "Oh, come on, Mario," Luigi added, looking behind him.

"Oh, fine," Mario said, moving forward to hug Wolf too.

"Hey, hey!" Wolf said, looking at them. "I love you, too. Now, get off me!"

"No, Wolf," Luigi said, as Crazy came in, not wearing his glove. He saw Tabuu's body, and smashed it, saying, "I was not scared."

Then he saw Mario, Luigi, and Zelda hugging Wolf. "What's this? A circle of love? Ahhh," he said, and joined the group hug.

The End

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. And anyone else who reviews, no flames, please. Constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	3. Tabuu and the Master Hand

Gamer4 in. I have some things to say this time. First, I think I should say that the Master Hand won't be in any of the stories here. The reason for that is that all these stories take place after Subspace Emissary, as explained in this chapter. Since the Master Hand died in Subspace Emissary, Crazy is now the head of the Smash Mansion. That's why he does stuff the Master Hand would have done. Aside from that, this chapter takes place during the last chapter, when Crazy is telling the others about Tabuu. This explains why Crazy is afraid of Tabuu, and why he was screaming when Tabuu attacked. Okay, enough notes. The last thing to say is that the slanted part is a flashback. Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tabuu and the Master Hand

"Why didn't you stop Tabuu from invading, Crazy?" Luigi asked.

"Umm, I don't think that's your business," Crazy replied.

"You're still scared of him from when he killed Master Hand, aren't you?"

_Tabuu was sitting in the middle of subspace, singing to himself. "I am Tabuu, work is for losers, I'm totally awesome." Suddenly, the Master Hand flew up to him and spoke._

"_Look, Tabuu," he said, sounding angry. "I've been doing what you want for a long time, and now I want you to take these chains off, or I'll have no choice but to-"_

_To Tabuu, everything the Master Hand was saying sounded like "Blah blah blah.....Tabuu....blah blah blah..."_

_Suddenly, Tabuu used a butterfly attack on him. Master Hand flew into the ground, and lay still. Then, Tabuu took a saxophone out of nowhere and started playing it. As he did, the words TABUU IS AWESOME appeared in front of him. Behind him, Crazy flew away screaming. Tabuu was about to attack him too, but was distracted by the smashers coming up behind him._

"Umm, no," Crazy said, just as Tabuu jumped up behind him, laughing evilly.

"Now the Smash Bros. are mine!"

Crazy jumped and flew away as fast as he could, screaming, "IT'S TABUU! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The End

* * *

Well, two chapters in one day. But, that's nothing to brag about when one is this short. Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise none of the rest of the stories will be this short. Once again, please R&R, no flames, just constructive criticism. Gamer4 out.


	4. Wolf's Diary

Gamer4 in. Well, here's the next chapter. This time, Mario, Zelda, and Luigi find Wolf's diary. The slanted parts show Wolf writing in his diary. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. On with the show.

Chapter 4

Wolf's Diary

It was yet another day at the Smash Mansion. Luigi and Zelda were sitting in Mario and Luigi's room, talking to each other. "It looks like we might actually have a normal day today, Zelda," Luigi was saying.

Zelda looked at him weird. "Since when do we ever have a normal day, Luigi?"

"I don't know," Luigi said, looking back. "Are there any Brawls today?"

"No," Zelda replied. "Bowser was supposed to have a brawl with Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong's out cold."

"Oh, about that," Luigi said, then, very quickly, "I kicked him in the stomach and threw him out an open window."

"Why did you do that?" Zelda looked at him, shocked.

"He looked at me funny," Luigi replied. Zelda didn't push the subject.

"Anyway," she said, but was cut off when Mario ran in, holding a book in his hand.

"HOLY CRUD, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" he shouted.

"Is that a book?" Luigi asked.

"I know a thing or two about books, and that's a book," Zelda said.

"Show-off," Mario muttered to himself, then, out loud, "It's not just any book!"

"Is it a novel about four clans of cats living in a forest?" Luigi asked.

Ten seconds later.

"Anyway," said Mario, looking over at Luigi, who was slumped against a wall face-first. Zelda interrupted him.

"You didn't have to do that to him," she said. "That is a good series."

"Whatever," Mario said. "But back to the book. I just happened to find this in Wolf's room, in a locked and chained trunk under his bed. It's his diary!"

"Oh, shall we read it?" Luigi asked.

"I've got a better idea! Let's read it!" Mario said.

"This will be a fascinating character study," Zelda said.

"Here's the first entry," Mario said.

_Wolf walked into his room. It was completely black. He put his diary on a desk and lit a candle before beginning to write. "Dear diary, today I had oatmeal for breakfast. It was flavorless and watery. Part way through, Crazy had one of his episodes and started hitting me with a banana, saying it was a female aardvark. Finally, Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede managed to pull him off. I thought of my mother. I cried."_

"I'm hungry," Luigi said, looking up at the other two, having gotten up a while ago.

"What else is new, fatty?" Mario asked.

"When does Graystripe come in?" Luigi asked. Both Mario and Zelda stared at him for a moment.

"This is Wolf's diary, Luigi," Zelda answered. "I doubt Graystripe will be in here."

"Anyway," said Mario, "let's get to the good stuff."

"_Today I put on a raincoat and went to Ganondorf, from whom I bought two mice. When I brought them back, one devoured the other, and proceeded to die of loneliness. I felt envy."_

"This is hilarious!" Mario said.

"Hey, I see your name, Mario," Zelda said.

"Wow, you're good at reading, Zel-" Luigi started, but was cut off by Mario.

"What?" Mario shouted, and read out loud.

"_Today Mario gave me the finger. When I attempted to attack him, he slammed me into a wall, shouting 'Bother, bother!' His green brother whose name I don't know joined in, and they repeated the violent act until I lost consciousness. That night I prayed for the first time in my life. I prayed for the end."_

"I remember that, Luigi! Give me five!" said Mario, holding his hand up.

"But you already took my money, Mario," said Luigi.

"Oh, never mind," Mario said.

"Why did you do that?" Zelda asked.

"Fox and Falco were going to, but Crazy needed them to catch Yoshi and Kirby. Someone left them alone in the kitchen. So they asked Luigi and me to do it," said Mario. "It's given us some ideas," he added.

"Whatever," Zelda responded.

"_I lost a button on my jacket today. Samus pointed it out in front of all the other smashers. Oh, cruel attention. Button, oh, button, where have thou fled? Did thee tarry too long among fabric and thread? Did thee roll off my bosom and cease to exist?_ _How I wish I could follow thee into the mist."_

"What's a bosom, Zelda?" Luigi asked.

"Umm," Zelda said, "a bosom is, well, explain it to him, Mario."

"Oh, look, another page," Mario said, and quickly started reading again.

"_Today, while in the bathtub-"_

"Eeww!" All three said.

"_I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I was piloting an Arwing through a thunderstorm. Every thunderclap was...their voices. 'Bother, bother!' Suddenly, it became music. I was at the Christmas dance with Princess Peach. I asked her to dance, and she asked me to die. If only I could, Peach, if only I could."_

"My girlfriend is awesome!" Mario said.

"_When I woke up, my skin was prune-like from the tepid bath water, and I was late for baseball with Bowser."_

"I like prunes!" Luigi said. Suddenly, Crazy jumped up without his glove on.

"Did somebody say prunes?" he asked.

"I said prunes," said Luigi. "How did you know?"

"So, what are you three up to? Practicing for brawls?" Crazy asked, looking at them.

"No," Mario said. "We're invading Wolf's privacy by reading his personal diary, which we stole from his room."

"You don't have any prunes, do you?" said Crazy, sounding hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, Crazy," Mario responded.

"I'm _very _disappointed in you, Mario," said Crazy before leaving. The three watched him go away.

"Okay, back to the stinky book!" said Mario as soon as Crazy was out of earshot.

"_Today, the green one swallowed one of Link's cheaper potions during our brawl, causing him to vomit a rainbow of foul waste. The stadium erupted with applause, triggering my migraine. The brawl was abandoned, and I was left to clean the plumber's sick. Part way through, Falco Lombardi showed up, bragged about his many affairs with Peach, Samus, and other females who weren't smashers, told me I smelt of broccoli and left without wishing me a happy birthday. I thought of my father. I cried." As Wolf finished this sentence, he put out the candle on the desk._

"This got boring," said Mario, looking at the other two. "Let's write a new entry!"

"That's a really fun idea," said Luigi.

"Here's one of the pens I carry with me at all times," Zelda said, holding it out.

"Thanks," Mario said, and started writing. "I am Wolf, and I'm sad, because I poop my pants all the time, and I have no friends because I stink like broccoli and poop. I'm with the Super Smash Bros., and it's really boring because they're all cool except for me, so I have depression. Okay, I think I'll go cry now, but not before I poop my pants again. Bye." Luigi and Zelda laughed.

"I want to try," Luigi said.

"Be my guest," Mario said as he handed over the diary and the pen. Luigi took it and began to write.

"I...m...s..."

"Okay, that was a good try, Luigi," Zelda said, and started to take the diary and pen, but stopped and looked up as Wolf came into the room.

"Oh," he grumbled. "Somebody knocked me unconscious and ransacked my room." His eyes fell on the diary. "Wait a minute, that book! What are you doing with that?"

"Wolf!" Mario said, pointing at Luigi, "Luigi stole your diary!"

"What?" Wolf cried. "You didn't _read_ it, did you?"

"Oh, he read it all right," Mario said, giving Luigi a how-could-you-do-this look. "He read it _all_."

"This is unacceptable!" Wolf shouted. Suddenly, Luigi spoke up.

"I liked the story about the button, Wolf."

"You...you did?" Wolf asked, calming down and looking at Luigi in disbelief.

"It made me sad, thinking about that button, all lost and alone. I hope you find your button, Wolf."

"So do I, green one, so do I," Wolf said, and the three saw that he had a tear in his eye.

"I like buttons," Luigi said.

The End

So, what did you think? Anyone who's read my Smash Bros. Randomness story will recognize the banana and female aardvark thing. The "he looked at me funny" thing is an inside joke. Well, please R&R. Constructive criticism allowed, but no flames. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far. Gamer4 out.


	5. Smasher Angst

Gamer4 in. Okay, I have a couple of things to say. First, I'll probably be updating less often soon, partly because I'm starting to get writer's block, partly because I need to start working on my other story, Smash Bros. Novelization again. And I'm also getting some ideas for new stories. But I will keep working on this one. Also, in this chapter, there will be some different characters. It will usually be Mario, Luigi, and Zelda, but not this time. Last thing, the random symbols, obviously, is censored cursing. Okay, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or Potter Puppet Pals. When I do get those rights from Nintendo and Neil Cicierega, I'll let you know.

Chapter 5

Smasher Angst

It was another day at the Smash Mansion. Again. Like it always is before something happens. Link was going through the Smash Mansion, looking angry. Kirby walked across his path, and Link shouted at him, "Get out of the way, you stupid marshmallow!"

"What's wrong, Link?" Kirby asked, cowering.

"I'm furious today, and I don't know why!" Link shouted. "I'm taking it out on the things I like!"

Kirby ran away, just as Fox jumped up. "Hey, Link!" he said happily. "Do you know if there are any Brawls today?"

"There are no Brawls today, Fox!" Link shouted. "Get away from me, I'm sick of your dreadful face!"

Fox looked up sadly. "Why must you hurt me in this way, Link?"

Suddenly, Samus appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah, what's your problem, Link?"

"I have to keep saving the world because no one else can, every time I die I get reincarnated so I can save the world _again, _I can't hold down a girlfriend, and I'm always surrounded by #*%ing goblins all the time, I mean, what the $&%!" Link shouted.

"But it's fun, Link!" Fox said.

"For who?" Link asked.

"The gamers!" Fox replied.

Meanwhile, one of the people playing the game were saying, "Well, that's the truth."

"Come on, they're on to us," said one of the other ones.

Back at the mansion, Link was saying, "Well, I still have nightmares about marrying Ilia every night. I can't take it anymore! I quit the Smash Bros.!"

Both Samus and Fox gasped. "What about keeping Ganondorf from being evil?" Samus asked.

"You're right," Link said, and then, "It's all up to _you_ now, Fox!"

"What?" Fox cried out.

"Go on, go fight him, you wanted a brawl," said Link, pushing him into a door that appeared out of nowhere. The door took him straight into Ganondorf's room. Ganondorf turned to him.

"Well, hello, pup," Ganondorf said, grinning down at Fox. Fox whimpered. "You want a piece of me, punk? You want to take this to the streets?"

"No, sir," Fox said, and ran back through the door, blasting it to splinters on the other side.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Ganondorf shouted after him.

Fox turned to Samus. "I couldn't do it," he said.

"Well, at least you tried you best," Samus said, rolling her eyes at him.

"What's Link doing?" Fox asked.

"He's over there," Samus said, pointing.

Link was hitting his head against a wall, muttering, "Angst, angst, angst."

"He's a little odd today, have you noticed?" Samus said.

"Maybe he's in love," Fox said, smiling.

"Who'd fall in love with such an a-" Samus started, but was cut off by Fox.

"Maybe he needs a hug!" he said.

Link, hearing this, shouted back, "I don't want a hug!"

"Give me a hug, Link," said Fox, coming up to him.

"No!" shouted Link, pulling away.

"Hugging!" Fox said, trying to hug him.

"Away with you!" Link said, pulling out his sword. The two of them started to brawl.

"Don't get involved, Samus, just walk away," Samus muttered to herself, as she turned around and left just in time for Bowser to appear.

"What's all this noise?" Bowser shouted, breaking the two up immediately.

"Link tried to stab me," Fox said, pointing at Link.

"Fox invaded my personal bubble!" Link shouted, pointing at Fox.

"Methinks a torture is in order here," said Bowser, glaring down at them.

"Oh, no!" the two shouted together.

"I will drag you two by the ear to my room, where Wolf will be waiting with a hammer, and a marathon of Barney, and then-"

He was cut off as Fox pulled out his blaster and shot him with it, and Link threw a potion at him.

"I... uh....have to, um, go now," said Bowser, inching away slowly. When he was gone, Link turned to Fox.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I set it so he would poop in his shell," said Fox. "I had the blaster built with that setting for Wolf."

"Really? That's what my potion did," Link said.

Suddenly, the Crazy Hand came out of nowhere, laughing. "Oh, man, that was awesome, guys!" he said.

"Thanks, Crazy," they both said.

"Are you still full of that smasher angst, Link?" Crazy asked him.

"I think I can appreciate life a lot more, now," Link replied.

"Well, that's just fantastic!"

That's when Samus walked back in. "Hey guys," she said, then added, "Ew, what's that smell?"

"Why," Fox said, "that's Bowser's greatest creation of all."

The four of them started laughing. Suddenly, Crazy flew straight up through the ceiling. They all looked up. "Everybody make a wish," Link said quietly.

The End

So, what did you think? Please R&R, as usual. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already. Constructive criticism only, no flames. Gamer4 out.


	6. Luigi's Disease

Gamer4 in. Well, it's time for me to say it again: here's the next chapter. Once again, I'll probably be updating less because I'm working on other stories too, like Super Smash Bros. Brawl Novelization and Super Smash Warriors. But I will update this one whenever I get the chance. Okay, here's Luigi's Disease.

Disclaimer: I don't think... Nope, I still don't own Super Smash Bros. or Potter Puppet Pals.

Chapter 6

Luigi's Disease

It was (take a guess) a regular day at the Smash Mansion. Mario was talking to himself in one room. "Ah, it's a beautiful day here at the Smash Mansion. Nothing could ever go wrong on a beautiful day like this."

Just as he said this, Luigi jumped up, saying, "Every day is beautiful with you, Mario! But..."

Mario closed his eyes, thinking_ I just couldn't leave well enough alone._ Out loud, he said angrily, "What, Luigi! What could be wrong? I was just laying here, and you come and-"

Luigi interrupted him by saying, "There are ghosts in the mansion, Mario."

"What?" Mario asked. "This chapter is Luigi's _disease, _not Luigi's _mansion."_

"Oh," Luigi said, and, looking down at a random script, he said, "I've got a secret affliction, Mario!"

"Disgusting!" Mario shouted, jumping backwards.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" Luigi shouted. There was a short pause, then he spoke again. "It's lice."

"Get out!" Mario shouted.

"It's plumber lice!"

"That's not even a real disease!"

"It is! I have plumber lice!"

"Those don't exist!"

"Then smasher lice, whatever you want to call them!"

The Crazy Hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Did somebody say lice?" he asked.

"_I _said lice," Luigi said. "How did you know?"

"Mario, you need to help Link. _Another_ infestation is the _last_ thing we need here."

"My name is Luigi, Crazy."

"Whatever, Ike." As both Mario and Luigi rolled their eyes, Crazy said, "Now, lice love hair, so go find Donkey Kong. He's probably had it enough times that he'll know what to do!"

"YAAAY!" Luigi cheered.

"Don't do that, you're embarrassing me," Mario said. "Let's go."

XXXX

The two walked into Donkey Kong's room. "Ew, what's that smell?" Mario asked of no one in particular.

"Oh, look, Mario, a big furry mattress! Can I jump on it?" Luigi asked excitedly.

"Oh, fine, do as you wish, you diseased idiot," Mario said, sighing. Then he saw something. "No, wait, it's moving!"

The "mattress" stood up and they saw that it was Donkey Kong. He was mumbling some sort of gibberish under his breath. "Hello, Donkey Kong!" Luigi said. "I need your-"

He was cut off by Donkey Kong turning around and accidently knocking him to the ground. Mario took over. "We've come for your advice, DK," he said.

"What?" DK grumbled.

"I've got plumber lice, Donkey!" Luigi said from the floor.

"Shut up, there's no such thing!" Mario shouted again.

"Well, then, just let me take a nap," DK said, laying down again.

"You just took a nap!" Mario said, already angry about Luigi and his "plumber" lice. "Get up, you meat sack!"

"All right, all right, stop hitting me!" DK cried out.

"Right here!" Mario shouted, apparently still calming down. He pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere and held it up to Luigi's head. "See? Look there! Millions of filthy monsters have spawned on his already-filthy scalp."

"Well, plumbers, just listen here," DK said. Some random music started playing. DK and Luigi started dancing to it, but Mario looked around, thinking _what the heck? _Then DK started to sing. "If you wanna get rid of that lice," he sang slowly, "you gotta listen to DK's good advice. Rub meat in your hair, until it starts to stink, sit for an hour, wash it off in the sink. Take a maxim tomato and rub it's juice into your roots, wipe it off on a pair of iron boots. Do a spin attack, clap your hands twice, now you have no... lice."

"Finally, it's over, that was torture," Mario mumbled.

"Great song, Donkey!" Luigi said, completely opposing his brother's thoughts. "But Kirby just ate our last maxim tomato."

"WHAT?" DK cried, but Mario made a suggestion.

"Why don't we get Mr. Game-and-Watch to light his head on fire?"

"No," DK said. "There's another way to cure lice. But he's not gonna like it."

XXXX

"Are you sure this will work, Donkey?" Luigi asked, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Shut up!" DK said, then whacked Luigi twice with a baseball bat. "You're cured."

"Oh, thank you," Luigi said as he started babbling. "It's as if the lice never were- "

Mario tuned this out, thinking, _With DK's power, I can solve all my problems. _Suddenly he shouted, "DK! You're skills are needed elswhere! Follow me, and bring you're muscles!"

"I'm tired," DK said, sitting back down. "Go do it yourself."

"I'll leave a bucket of bananas for you outside your room every day for a week!"

DK gasped. "You've got yourself a deal!" he shouted, and the two of them left into the hall.

Zelda saw them and ran up. "Hey, Mario, how's it going?"

"Great! Get her, DK!"

DK hit her with the baseball bat. She hit the ground, unconscious. "Good job, DK! We've cured her lice! Good boy." he threw a banana at DK. They continued down the hall, where they met Wolf.

"Ah, Mario," he said. "Do you have the money for losing our bet yet?"

"No! Hit!" Mario shouted. DK slammed his baseball bat against Wolf's face, and he hit the ground. "He's still got some lice, DK! Get him again!" DK hit Wolf again, and he crumpled completely.

The two continued down the hall again until they saw Bowser. "Ah, Mario, I've been waiting for you!" he said, as, laughing evilly, he pulled out a trophy gun.

"No time to talk now, Bowser!" Mario shouted, and he ran away with DK following him.

"Every time I try to kill Mario," said Bowser, sounding like he was going to cry.

Next, the two ran into the Crazy Hand. "Hello, Mario! Have you vanquished your brother's vermin yet?"

"You bet I have!" Mario answered. "Get him, DK!" DK swung his fist at Crazy, and it bounced off him with a loud _clang! _

"Ah, trying to take a whack at the old master, eh?" Crazy said, and he randomly singing and dancing_ Can't Touch This._

"HOLY STARCLAN!" Mario shouted, pointing at Crazy. "He's an android!"

"Huh?" DK asked.

"Yes, it's true," Crazy admitted. "I am an android. A psycho android."

Suddenly they all heard, "dun, dun, dunnnn."

They all turned to see Wario standing there. Both Crazy and Mario shouted, "Get him, DK!"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think? Please R&R, and no flames, please. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Gamer4 out.


	7. The Vortex

Gamer4 in. Well, this is probably the last time I'll be updating anything for a while. For one thing, I'm starting to get writer's block. For another, I'm about to get a new game for my Wii, so I'll probably be playing that a lot too. But I will update this as often as possible. Now for the things you want to hear: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own either Potter Puppet Pals or Super Smash Bros. The sooner I get over that, the better.

Chapter 7

The Vortex

"And the flowers fell from my hat and shattered on the ground," said Wolf to Crazy. "Then I looked in the mirror, and I was Link's Ilia, even though I have no idea who she is, and I woke up crying, and I don't know why."

"Well, I once dreamed I was a baby cucoo, living on Mercay Island!" Crazy randomly burst out. "Cluck, cluck, cluck!"

"You don't understand! It was a life-changing vision!" Wolf shouted. "I may never be the same agai-"

He was cut off by Mario running into the room. He ran into Wolf, who fell to the ground with a small yelp. "Crazy Hand!" Mario shouted, ignoring Wolf using several colorful adjectives to describe him and his family. "We need your help! Smash Brother Emergency!"

"Oh boy! Let's go!" Crazy shouted. They both ran down the hall, trampling Wolf on the way out.

XXXX

They ran into a room, where Zelda was waiting for them. "Finally, you're here!" she said as she saw them coming. "Luigi's trapped in an alternate dimension!" Luigi was trapped in a vortex overhead.

"Oh, not again?" Crazy shouted.

"It's the most horrible thing!" Luigi called down to them. "It tickles in all the wrong ways!"

"It wouldn't happen if you weren't so fat!" Mario shouted up.

"You're calling _him_ fat, Mario?" Zelda asked.

"He was probably pigging out last night."

"Said the plumber who's _50 POUNDS OVERWEIGHT!" _Zelda shouted.

Crazy intervened. "Well, Mario, go fetch me my baseball bat."

"Yes, Crazy," Mario said, then left to go get it.

"I think I see the light!" Luigi said.

"Don't go towards it!" Zelda called back.

"Here you are, Crazy," said Mario, reappearing with the baseball bat.

"Ah, yes, my old friend," said Crazy. He picked it up and went to the vortex. "Let's see if I remember how to do this."

"NO!" Luigi shouted. "I always get hit by baseball bats! I'm going towards the light!"

Crazy suddenly swung the bat. It hit Luigi, and he fell out, the vortex disappearing above him.

"Are you OK, Luigi?" Mario asked, leaning over him.

Luigi stood up, and they all gasped. He was suddenly wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. When he spoke, his voice was deeper too. "Are you kidding me, Mario? I've never felt better." He turned to Zelda. "S'up, Zelda?"

"Oh, Luigi," she said, blushing.

"S'up, Crazy Hand?"

"Wow," said Crazy. "You're much cooler than Mario ever was."

"What?" Mario asked, looking bewildered.

"Let's have a beach party... in a mansion!" Luigi said, and some random music started. Everyone started dancing to it. Mario sat there, looking at them all. Suddenly, he snapped.

"NO! NO!" he shouted. The music stopped as Mario threw a fireball at Luigi. His clothes instantly went back to normal, as they always did if he ever got hurt. "I rule the Mansion, you hear? I'm top dog! No one can be cooler than me! Because I'm the great Mario Mario! I'm the most well-known smasher! I'm _Mario Mario!" _

"I'm so sorry, Mario," Luigi said. His voice was back to normal too.

"Good!" Mario shouted. "Never do it again! Now let's have a dance party! In a _mansion!"_

The random music started to play again. At first, only Mario was dancing. Then, slowly, the others joined in. When they were all dancing, Mario started singing. "My name is Mario Mario, I'm the king of all games! And I'm better than anybody in a game! I'm hip and I'm awesome, everyone knows my name! Mario Mario, Mario Mario, Mario Mario, that is my name! Do the Shooby-do-op!" The others started doing that. "I defeated Bowser when I was a plumber! I was even awesome when I was a plumber! But I got trapped in another world when I was a plumber! I lived there forever, but I did have some love! Mario Mario, Mario Mario, Mario Mario. That's meee!" There he finished the song. He looked around at them. "You guys are my greatest friends, you know that, right?"

Crazy floated over to him, sniffing through a non-existent nose. "You're gonna be alright, Mario, my boy." He started hugging Mario.

"Thanks, Crazy."

"I've always loved you, Mario," Zelda said, hugging him too.

"Thanks, you're both wonderful."

"I love you too, Mario," Luigi said, moving forward to hug him.

"Get out of my shadow before you hug me, Luigi," Mario said.

"What?" Luigi said, drawing away.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:( Poor Luigi. Well, it may not have been the best, but there's the vortex. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Gamer4 out.


	8. Smasher Swears

Gamer4 in. And here's the next chapter of this story. Nothing to say except: thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. To quote a certain plumber in a red hat, here we go!

Disclaimer: Okay, seriously, I have nothing to say to anyone who still thinks I own Potter Puppet Pals or Super Smash Bros. at this point. I don't own them, and I probably never will.

Chapter 8

Smasher Swears

Warning: this chapter is rated T for Teen for

Language

Boyish Attitude

Cartoon Violence

Zelda and Luigi were sitting alone in a room. "How's it going?" Luigi was asking.

"Good."

"I wonder where Mario is," Luigi said.

As if on cue, Mario came in holding a piece of paper. "Hey, guys," he said. "Crazy just

put up a list of words banned from the Mansion. I didn't know we had swears."

"Of course we do, Mario," said Zelda, looking shocked. "They're called Smasher Swears."

"Oh, like goblin bum," Luigi said.

"Really?" Mario asked, finding it on the list. "That's adorable."

"Oh, there are worse," Zelda said. "Read one from the list."

Mario looked down and read out, "son of a goomba. That's useful."

"Smash ball kicker," said Zelda. "That's my favorite."

"Ahem," grunted a voice behind them. They turned and saw Wolf standing there. "Do my ears detect foul-mouthedness?"

"Oh, no, Wolf," said Zelda, keeping her face straight somehow.

"Ganondorf's nipple!" shouted Mario.

"Mario!" Zelda said. "Why are you cursing?"

"I refuse to have this filth spewed in my presence!" shouted Wolf. "You will spend eight weeks in Bowser's torture chambers!"

"Shy guy bogies!" shouted Luigi randomly.

Awkward silence.

"Everybody run," Mario said quietly to Luigi and Zelda. Then he shouted at Wolf, "Go hammer a Pikachu!" The three turned and ran.

"Rabble rousers," muttered Wolf, turning to find Crazy Hand.

Mario, Luigi, and Zelda ran into a random room and shut the door. "Oh, that was fun," Mario said to them. Then, noticing who was in the room with them, he said, "Oh, hi, R.O.B."

"Hello, Mario," R.O.B. said to them. "Zelda. Luigi. What's up, guys?"

"We're saying naughty words, like Pit's bow," Zelda said.

R.O.B. gasped. "My programmers forbade me to swear, you'd better watch your language."

"Well, your programmers were undead reskanks," Mario said.

R.O.B. gasped again. "Oh, he doesn't mean it, R.O.B.," Zelda said. "He's just testing some Smasher swears."

"I mean every word I ever say, ever," said Mario, making it very clear. "Because I'm Mario Mario." Some lightning crashed in the distance.

"What was that about?" Luigi said quietly to Zelda, looking out the window.

"I don't know," Zelda admitted, also looking out. "It's a sunny day."

"I'm telling the Crazy Hand," said R.O.B. He turned to go.

"You're such a bomb-head," Luigi called after him.

"This is against the rules," said R.O.B., going faster. Suddenly, a giant, metal pipe came out of nowhere, and Mario popped out of it.

"I can't let you do this, R.O.B.," he said.

"No, no!" R.O.B. cried, turning and going the other way. "I can't swear, my programmers wouldn't want me to swear!"

"Are you a Smash Brother or not, R.O.B.?" Mario asked, appearing out of another pipe in front of R.O.B.

"I am a smasher," R.O.B. insisted.

"Try it, then," Mario said, holding the list up to the robot's face. "Here's the list. Say anything."

R.O.B. looked at it nervously.

"You can do it, R.O.B.," Zelda encouraged.

"Wario's," Said R.O.B., reading from the list. He gulped, and finished. "buttcrack."

"Yaay!" Luigi and Zelda cheered.

"You sicken me," Mario said disgustedly.

"But it's on the list!" R.O.B. said.

"Wario is ten times the man you'll ever be, R.O.B.!"

"Actually," Zelda muttered quietly behind him. "that fatso is ten times the man anyone is." She and Luigi sniggered.

"Leave the Smash Mansion, Robot Operating Buddy," Mario said. "And never come back."

R.O.B. slowly backed out of the room.

"Yaay!" Zelda and Luigi cheered again.

"You're quite the gerudo today, aren't you, Mario?" Zelda said.

"Yeah," Luigi added. "You're a rife with boyish attitude!"

"Hey!" Mario said, pulling out a phone. "Let's make a prank call!"

Luigi and Zelda walked over to him and listened to the call.

"Hello," said Tabuu over the line. "This is Tabuu speaking."

"Arwing taint!" Mario shouted. Zelda and Luigi giggled.

"What?" shouted Tabuu's voice. "You smashers! When I find out who's calling me, I'll call the police, and you'll go out of business, and I'll kill you, because I'm Tabuu!"

As Tabuu continued ranting, Wolf appeared with the Crazy Hand behind him. "There they are," he said, pointing them out.

Mario quickly hung up as Wolf and Crazy approached. "Wolf would like a word with you three," Crazy said.

"Oh, Goron crud," Zelda said.

"That is precisely the sort of vulgarity that I want to eradicate from the distinguished halls of the smash mansion," said Wolf, walking towards them. Our traditions must be upheld. Nintendo would surely- "

He was cut off by Mario shouting, "Boo-#$%ing Stalfos, Wolf!"

"Excuse me?" Wolf cried out.

"You floppy-blaster gerudo-boggerer!"

Suddenly, Luigi shouted, "Sonic's shoe?"

Awkward silence as everybody stares.

Finally, Wolf said, "Crazy, I urge you to fire these monsters!"

"Oh, Wolf," said Crazy, "let them have their flangdoodle."

"But you're the one who banned the words in the first place!" Wolf shouted at him.

"I don't even remember five seconds ago," Crazy said. "Go back to fighting Ganondorf."

Wolf walked away, grumbling under his breath.

"Thank you so much, Crazy," Zelda said.

"You're welcome! Wait, for what?" Crazy said.

"Hey, you're obscenely old, right Crazy?" Mario asked.

"Why, yes," said Crazy, snapping back.

"Do you know any super-ancient, olden time, so-old-that-even-Zelda-wouldn't-know-them smasher swears?"

"Hey!" Zelda protested.

"Well, there is one," Crazy said, preventing a fight.

"I want to hear it!" Luigi said.

"The elder swear," Crazy said. "You must never repeat it, to anyone." There was suddenly strange music playing in the background.

"We won't, Crazy," said Zelda.

"Here it is," said Crazy, taking a deep breath. Then he said it. "Your mother is a #$%^#*%^&%&^ aim #%^%!%#*#$%# Lip's Stick and #%$#^&*#%^$^^&$#^%#$#^$# cracker launcher $$#$^^&$&$#^&$#&^ wood heart $&&$*$%&%^&*$#$%&$ hippopotamus #%^#$^&#^&*$ republican %#$%&#%^&^%$#&*%^ Nintendo #%$#%&*#^%$#$&#$^&$ with a bucket of #$^^&$%#$%&$%&*#$&^%^ and a boo's house far away, where no one can hear you $%^$#&$&*^%%#$*%^^$ tea $#^^&$!#^*%$!^ with a bucket of #$%&$#&%$$#^%#$ Solid Snake $^##%^&$$%&#$&^ a screw attack ^$#^%%#&*$^^&#&# unnatural %^#$&(*$%^&$*%&$&#^&#$^&#$&#%$ alakazam!"

There was a short silence. Finally, Luigi said, "Wow."

"Now you know," Crazy said. "You must never repeat it to anyone."

"We won't, Crazy," Mario said. Suddenly, they all heard the strange music again. They looked and saw R.O.B. playing it. As soon as Crazy left, all three ran over, surrounded him, and said, "Your mother is a !#%$%&#$^$%$#%!$ aim $%#^%^$&#$%^%^% Lip's stick and %$$!#&^$%^&$^%##^%&#$%^%$&*#& cracker launcher $%!#$%#$^!$#^#$% wood heart %^&&$%$%^*&$#*&#$ hippopotamus- "

Well, that's it for that chapter. One of my friends helped me with some of the swears. Sorry if some of them weren't the best, but it's hard to make wizard swears into smasher swears. Well, you know the rest of what I say. Please R&R, no flames, constructive criticism only. Gamer4 out.


	9. Smasher Class

Gamer4 in. And now, I have to tell you this: this story is almost done. After this chapter, there are only three left to make into chapters. And I might not be able to do it with two of them, because those just seem harder to work with. (I'm talking about Live at the Yule Ball, the only two-part one.) Anyways, on with the show.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, so why waste time saying it?

Chapter 9

Smasher Class

It was (of course) another normal day at the Smash Mansion. Wolf was walking into a room to teach three of the younger smashers about being a smasher. As he walked into the room, he said, "I am Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf. Welcome to Smasher Class."

His three students seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yay, Smashing!" said Lucas, in an oddly high voice.

"Hello, Wolf!" said Toon Link.

"What are we going to learn today, Wolf?" Ness asked.

Wolf looked at them all for a second, then began talking.

"The beauty of good graphics on a plasma t.v. screen." As he spoke, random mysterious music started playing.

"What the-" Toon Link said out loud. "I thought this was smasher class, not video game class." He looked at Ness and Lucas, who shrugged.

"Oh, you want smashing, do you?" Wolf asked, looking at them all. They nodded. "I can also teach you the delicate power of miniature, multicolored spheres that hold animals with powers inside."

"Pokemon?" Lucas said. "That's better."

"Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

"Are you quoting Harry Potter?" Ness asked.

"I can teach you to bottle anything-"

"I don't need lessons on _that,"_ Toon Link said.

"-brew potions-"

"Nice," said Lucas, smiling.

"Even constantly come back from something that should have destroyed you utterly."

"Wouldn't Bowser teach that better?" Ness asked.

"I can teach you the secrets of powers that every smasher has, but are rarely explained."

"Like the PK junk these two do?" Toon Link asked.

"No, like fireball-throwing plumbers, and pulling toads out of nowhere," Wolf said, noticing that Lucas and Ness looked a little angry about Toon Link's comment.

"Wow," Lucas said, distracted.

"How a bounty hunter can hurt others by putting on her power suit."

"How?" Ness asked.

"The sight of a random person spawning from a trophy to help you, again with no explanation."

"Are you actually going to teach us something?" Toon Link asked.

"I can teach you how to fire machine gun/bazookas."

"You mean Super Scopes?" Lucas asked.

"How to detonate bombs that send your enemies flying."

"Smart bombs?"

"I can even teach you how to score with the princesses."

"Wait, what?" Toon Link said. The mysterious music suddenly stopped playing.

"Class dismissed," Wolf said, thankful that it was over. But Toon Link didn't leave.

"Hang on, scoring with princesses?" he asked.

"Vamoose, you cheap little imitation."

"Teach me!" Toon Link insisted.

"Me too!" said Mario, randomly bursting in.

"No. Get out of here."

As the two sadly walked away, the Crazy Hand randomly appeared, actually wearing his glove this time, and said, "Hello, Wolf!"

"Hello, Crazy," said Wolf, silently thinking, _Why me?_

"I need to borrow a pokeball!"

"I'm sorry, I gave all mine away," said Wolf, sighing. He'd never had any pokeballs.

"What about a fire flower?"

"If you'd stopped by yesterday..."

"How about Mountain Dew?"

"First, that has no special properties. Second, even if I did have some, I wouldn't give it to you in a million years."

"No special properties?" Crazy asked. "Oh, contraire, Wolfadoodle. It's done a wonder for me."

Wolf, who had facepalmed at being called Wolfadoodle, said, "Whatever, I'll just be going now." He walked out of the room. Crazy followed, laughing quietly.

The End

As usual, what did you think? All reviews appreciated. Just no flaming please. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already. Gamer4 out.


	10. Bothering Wolf

Gamer4 in. Well, I have to say it: this story is almost done. Only one chapter left, two if Live at the Yule Ball comes in two parts. So, let's just get right to it.

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again.

Chapter 10

Bothering Wolf

As you can probably guess, it was another normal day at the Smash Mansion. Mario and Luigi were walking through the halls. "Hey, Luigi, how's it going?" Mario asked.

"Good," Luigi said. "I'm just kind of bored."

"Hey Luigi," Mario said. "Remember when we were bothering Wolf?"

"Yes," Luigi said.

"Well, let's do it again."

"Right on!"

Wolf randomly appeared, muttering to himself. "I am Wolf, leader of Star Wolf."

Mario turned back to Luigi. "Why does he keep reminding everyone that he's leader of Star Wolf?" Luigi shrugged. "Anyway, let's bother him!" They charged him down and started hitting him, shouting, "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!"

"No! No, get off! Aah!" Wolf said, falling onto the ground. Mario and Luigi retreated.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Luigi said.

"I liked the part where he stopped moving!" Mario said. "It's just weird that it took more than three hits."

They looked back and saw that Wolf had gotten back up. "Let's do it again!" Luigi said. They charged him again.

"Oh, no," Wolf said just before they started hitting him again, shouting, "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!"

"Stop," he said. "Stop it! Stop it!" Finally he pulled out his blaster and started firing at them. They both fell over, dead. "Oh, dear," Wolf said, looking at them.

"Hello, Wolf!" shouted Crazy, jumping up randomly.

"I, um, I can explain, sir," Wolf said as Crazy bent over Mario and Luigi.

"Look at this!" Crazy said, looking at them, making Wolf cringe, but then, Crazy said, "It seems the Mario Bros. are taking an afternoon nap!"

Wolf looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. "Let's look through their pockets!" Crazy said. As he was, Wolf slowly inched away, and was gone before Crazy straightened up. "Alas!" he said. "Three mushrooms and a flower! This is my lucky day!" Looking around, he realized Wolf was gone. "Where did Wolf get to?" he wondered out loud. Then, realizing that he was in a part of the mansion he'd never been to before, he said, "More importantly, where in Subspace am I?"

Looking around, and realizing that he was the only one there, he took off his glove and started dancing. Wolf, who was watching from around the corner, realized that Crazy had finally lost any sanity he'd had before.

The End

And, once again, what did you think? Please R&R. Just, no flames, please. The next two, maybe one chapters are the last. Gamer4 out.


	11. Smash Bros Musical part 1

Gamer4 in. And now, I must say it. There are only two chapters left, one after this. So, this story is almost over. Thanks to everyone who's been supporting it. So, let's approach the end now.

Disclaimer: It was hard enough to say that this story is almost done.

Chapter 11

Smash Bros. Musical part 1

It was (at least it's the last time I have to say this) a normal day at the Smash Mansion. Mario and Luigi were walking down the hall again. "So, remind me why we're alive when Wolf shot us down with his blaster?" Luigi asked.

"Because we're Mario Mario and Luigi."

"Luigi Mario, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, we both had an extra life. That's how we all survived the smart bomb."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Luigi, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should go bother Wolf."

"Right on!" Luigi said, apparently forgetting what happened last time.

They turned and saw Wolf walking down the hall. "I'm Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf," he was saying.

"We know!" Mario shouted. "Let's bother him, Luigi!"

"Wait!" Wolf shouted as they ran towards him. They stopped.

"What's wrong, Wolf?" Luigi asked.

"You stupid plumbers always do this!" Wolf shouted. "You do it so much that I had a nightmare about-"

"Yeah, yeah, nobody cares," Mario said. "Anyways, it's fun."

"Not today, Mario," Wolf growled. "If you touch me, I'll, um, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Mario challenged.

"Yeah, what?" Luigi said.

"Shut up, Luigi, it only works when I say it," Mario said.

"Well, I'll.." Wolf stuttered. Then he seemed to think of something. "I'll be forced to inflict on you the most dreadful torture."

"Like what?" Mario said, still challenging.

"Like watching Sonic trying to be the main character of your games."

Mario looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would and you know it."

"Come on, Luigi, let's get out of here!"

"Right on!"

As the two fled, Wolf continued down the hall, Crazy popped out of nowhere. "Olimar, how's it going?"

"First of all, I'm Wolf," Wolf said. "Second, I'm bitter and depressed, sir."

"Ah, Ganondorf, if I were you-" Wolf closed his eyes in exasperation, "I'd be completely miserable, but thank heavens I'm me!" He flew away, going at about a hundred miles an hour. Yoshi poked his head out of a door.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"Yes," Wolf said. "How's it going, Yoshi?"

"I'm good," Yoshi said.

"Have you ever had a bad day?"

"Um, what?"

"Have you ever had a day where it feels like the forces of the Universe are converging into a horrible-"

As he continued ranting, Yoshi snuck away down the hall.

"-and see into your soul, see what makes you miserable, and ruin your entire life?" Wolf finished his ranting. Then, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was alone, he continued. "Do you know what they call you when every day of your life is like that?"

Once again, not noticing that he was alone, he answered himself: "They call you Wolf."

He suddenly started dancing to random music and started singing. "When you despise everyone, and everyone despises you, _and_ none of this surprises you, then you are Wolf. And when the endless halls of the house of Super Smash Brothers fill you up with misery, then you are Wolf. Ohohohoh. But it's okay to feel like Wolf, to feel so sad, like Ganondorf." As he was singing, he didn't notice Mario and Luigi creeping up next to him. "Just relax, it's okay, at least you're in good company."(A/N: yeah, it's hard to make a song into a fanfic.) "Dreams-"

He was cut off when Mario and Luigi suddenly charged into him, and started hitting him. "Bother, bother, bother, bother!"

Wolf snapped. "That's it!" he shouted. "No more Mr. Nice Wolf! Bother, bother!" he shouted as he used his fire attack on them both. They both collapsed.

"What is all the hullabaloo?" Crazy asked, having flown back up.

"They bothered me, I bothered back, it was self-defense," Wolf said.

"Link! Fox!" Crazy shouted, going to Mario and Luigi. "What did you do, Wolf? You gave them booboos!"

"They were pushing my buttons, Crazy," Wolf said. "And they're Mario and Luigi."

"Kiss them and make them better!" Crazy said.

"What?" Wolf asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

"Go on," Crazy said.

Slowly, Wolf turned around and kissed Luigi on the hand. He stopped as he went to Mario.

"Come on, get Toon Link, too," Crazy said, shoving him forwards. Wolf, thinking _Why me? _leaned forward and kissed Mario on the hand too.

"Well, okay, they're all better now, shoo!" Crazy said, shoving Wolf away. He then turned to Mario and Luigi. "Come on now, boys! Up you get!"

Slowly, the two got up. "Where are we?" Luigi asked, straightening up.

"You just got a bonk on the noggin!" Crazy said. "And I have no idea where we are! So, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," Mario said. "Just, you know, practicing for brawls, and stuff."

"I'm failing epically!" Luigi said, like this was something to celebrate.

"Great!" Crazy said. "Great... Hey, isn't there another one that hangs out with you? Zel, um, Zippy?"

"You mean Zelda?" Luigi asked, taking pity on him.

"Yeah," Crazy said. "Where is Peach?"

"Here I am!" Peach said, popping up randomly.

"No, not you," Crazy said, shoving her away too. "I mean, um... Oh yeah, Zelda!"

"Here I am!" Zelda said, popping up.

"_There _we go," Crazy said. "Now that you're all here, we can begin."

"Begin what?" Zelda asked.

"I shall teach you all a powerful spell."

"I'll be the only one who gets it," Zelda said. "These two are _plumbers."_

"An incredible, random spell!"

"Like always, with you," Luigi said under his breath.

"Passed down, generation to generation in my family."

"Does it have something to do with being a hand?" Mario asked.

"An ancient magic with which one can change the world!"

"This better not be like with Wolf's class!" Zelda said.

"It's the spell we know as... love!" Crazy said.

"Love?" Luigi said.

"That's not Smash Bros.!" Zelda said.

"Lame!" Mario said.

"Hey!" Crazy said. "It's not my fault no one ever loved you!" Suddenly more random music started playing. Zelda, Luigi, and Crazy started dancing, but Mario sat there thinking, _This is getting way too close to high school musical. _Crazy suddenly started singing. "Without the spell of love, our world would fall apart!" _Well, I guess we do call him Crazy for a reason. _"You don't need magic, it's all in your heart!" _After he just said it was a spell. _"It makes the world keep turning, makes things turn out well, this is all because of the spell of love! With love, you can sing of the joy that it can bring! With love you can fly on a rainbow in the sky!" _What the- _"With love, you can dance, with no glove-"

He suddenly ducked down and came back up without his glove on. The other three jumped backwards. The music stopped. Crazy looked around at the three. "That's right, I, Crazy M. Hand, am gloveless. Of course, one of the smashers might have known all along. Deal with it, it's who I am, as you probably did know all along. I've been gloveless for as far back as I can remember. In fact, I think I was even designed gloveless." The three were looking at him weirdly. "Anyway, I just hope this doesn't change anything between us. I'm still the same insane hand you've always known, the only difference is, I'm completely gloveless, and I have been the whole time." He turned and left.

"Well," Mario said, looking at the other two. "That was... horrifying."

"Is it true that he's always been gloveless?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe," Luigi said. "I can tell you about one time."

_Luigi was sitting in his room when Crazy ran in, not wearing his glove, and ran out again without saying or doing anything._

"Well," Mario said, "I'll just leave you two together." He walked away, leaving the two behind.

So, as usual, please R&R. Constructive criticism is always fine, just no flames, please. Gamer4 out.


	12. Smash Bros Musical part 2

Gamer4 in. And now, I regret to announce that this is the end. After this chapter, the story will be complete. And there's no point in dragging this out, so it's time to finish it.

Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own Potter Puppet Pals or Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 12

Smash Bros. Musical part 2

After Mario left them, Luigi and Zelda looked at each other. As they did, more music started playing. Wondering what was with all the music today, they started to dance, and, eventually, Zelda started singing. "My name is Zelda," she sang. "And I am the best, yes! I always get kidnaped, but I'll ace any test. And though I'm a princess, with a high I.Q., my friends are both plumbers, and I only have the two."

Luigi, not even looking vaguely offended by this, started singing, once again in that oddly high voice. "My name is Luigi, and I'm also the best! I scare really easily, and I'm your love interest!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Zelda cried out.

"We're going to get married," Luigi insisted, "what do you think of that? My best man will be Mario." He was quiet for a second before he finished his thought. "And your bridesmaid will be a cat!"

"A cat?" Zelda asked, not singing.

"Telma's," Luigi said.

"Well, I find it quite depressing," Zelda said, singing again, "that a plumber's my only option, but if so I'm stressing that we settle with adoption."

"Huh?" Luigi asked blankly.

"My children won't be tainted by a plumber's mustached face, nor will we be acquainted any further than first base."

"First base?"

"Eye contact."

Luigi didn't look hurt. He jumped up and started singing again. "Oh, Zelda, you're so lovely! I quiver and I shake! Even if you shoved me into the Hylian lake! Then I'd be underwater, but forth these words I'd put!"

"What?" Zelda asked.

"If you were any hotter, I would turn to soot!" Talking again, he said, "Soot's a funny word!"

"You know some other funny words?" Zelda said, moving forward.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I hate you," Zelda answered. The music suddenly stopped as Mario walked back in.

"Are you two through kissing yet?" he asked.

"We were not kissing!" Zelda said.

"No, we wouldn't be doing that, Mario," Luigi said. "We're going steady, what do you think of that?"

"Well, that's great, I guess," Mario said. Under his breath, he muttered, "in a sickening sort of way."

Suddenly, Tabuu popped up, shouting, "I am Tabuu!"

All three jumped back. "Oh, no, what's he doing here?" Luigi cried.

Crazy randomly burst in, rushing around and saying, "He's going to kill us, like he killed my brother!" Then, more quietly, added, "And my happiness."

"Oh, you take everything so personally," Tabuu said, looking up.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mario said.

"Oh, goblin bum!" Luigi cried out.

"Goron crud!" Zelda said.

"You four know about the butterfly thing, right?" Tabuu asked, looking around at them.

Once again, Crazy answered. "No, Master Hand died of old age. OF COURSE WE KNOW THE BUTTERFLY ATTACK!" With this, he flew down the hall.

"I hate giant hands," Tabuu muttered. Looking around, he said, "It's great stuff, I have to say."

"If you like instant death," Mario muttered.

"I do!" Tabuu said. "Hit it, Pete!"

"Who the heck is Pe-" Mario was cut off by more music starting to play. Tabuu started dancing. Mario was thinking, _Great, more musical. _Then he saw Luigi and Zelda dancing. After a bit, he started too.

Tabuu started to sing. "Well, they call me the evil king Tabuu! I'm a powerful and evil sort, and so I need to blow my foes away! So, I know of an attack, and I tell you that with it, I can send my enemies straight to... um... death. And it never makes me despair or dismay. And that's because, I do it every day! The butterfly bash!" They all looked over at him. He was making the motions for the butterfly attack, but wasn't actually doing it. _Oh, boy, _Mario thought. "The butterfly bash! The butterfly bash!"

"Enough, already!" Mario shouted. Tabuu ignored him.

"The butterfly bash! The butterfly bash! The butterfly bash! I do this every day!" He finally stopped singing and started just dancing. Trying to make sure that Tabuu didn't start shouting about his butterfly bash again, Mario picked a saxophone off the ground and started playing a solo, dancing as he did. "Hey!" Tabuu said, and suddenly jumped into tap dancing shoes, in which he started tap dancing. "Shazam!" Zelda ran into him, trying to stop him, but all this did was knock the saxophone from Mario's hands. Tabuu saw it and picked it up, saying, "This is mine," before returning to his song. "The butterfly bash!" _Oh, no, not again. _"The butterfly bash! The butterfly bash! The butterfly bash!" This time, he started in a low voice and got higher as he said the words, until he was as high as he could go. This time, he really did the butterfly bash, and all three smashers fell over, dead. As the music stopped, Tabuu looked at them, saying, "Oh, hey, it actually worked. How about that?"

Crazy suddenly jumped in, still not in his glove. Looking around, he said, "What the-?" Seeing Tabuu, he said, "Tabuu, are you killing my smashers?"

Tabuu, looking calm, said, "No, Crazy, _you _did this." With that, he left.

Crazy, looking around at all of them, said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, you three. I'm going to have to go find a new princess and two plumbers." With this, he left too.

Slowly, another face looked around the corner, and saw the dead smashers. Wolf jumped out and looked at all of them. "What is this?" he asked of no one in particular. "Mumumumu."

The three suddenly jumped up and started singing to random music. "Dododododo."

"Mumumumu," Wolf sang.

"Dodododo!"

"Mumumumu."

"."

Wolf suddenly started speaking, and the three others let him. "The beauty of good graphics on a plasma t.v. screen, the delicate power of miniature, multicolored spheres that hold animals with powers inside, bewitching the... um..." Looking around, he realized that no one was listening, sighed, and continued with the song. "Mumumumu."

"Dodododododo."

"Mumumumu."

"Dododododo."

"Mumumumu."

"." As they finished this, Crazy popped back up without his glove, sang this last line with them, before they all left.

The End

And so, that's the end of this story. The only song that wasn't based on one made by Neil, maker of PPP, was the last one, with Wolf and the others. That was in the episode, truthfully, but it's from the muppets. And now, for the last time, please R&R. Constructive criticism is fine, but flames are bad. And, again for the last time, Gamer4 out.


	13. reader alert

Gamer4 in. Well, I guess I should explain why I'm putting this up so long after I marked this story as complete. Well, the thing is, when I marked this story as complete, I had made all the Potter Puppet Pals episodes into a Super Smash Bros. version of it. At the time, I didn't think that Neil, the creator of the original Potter Puppet Pals, was going to put up any more Puppet Pals videos. Recently, though, I happened to go to the Potter Puppet Pals site, where I discovered that he had posted more videos with the puppets. So, I am now debating whether I should try to make these new episodes into chapters, or just leave this story as it is now. I would appreciate the your opinion. Please tell me in a review or a PM your opinion on all this. It will help me decide whether to make these few videos into chapters or just leave this story as it is. Your opinion matters.

Thank you for listening, please R&R, Gamer4 out.


End file.
